


reminders of people lost

by venator_signum



Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, it's mentioned in a throw away line but i have skybridger brain rot so yeah i couldnt resist, it's missing ezra bridger and kanan jarrus hours, kinda sad, me? sneaking in skybridger? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: The Ghost crew don't particularly like him. Or at least so Luke thought. He's not sure why.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus, Ezra Bridger & C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus & Alexsandr Kallus, Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & The Ghost Crew, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	reminders of people lost

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda came to me this morning and I finished writing it after school instead of studying for my exam tomorrow  
> enjoy :)

The Ghost crew don't particularly like him. Or at least so Luke thought. He's not sure why.

Hera Syndulla doesn't look him in the eye during briefings and gives him a strained smile at best in passing.

Garazeb Orrelios and Alexsandr Kallus keep to themselves around him and the lasat will more often than not brush past him while the human will give a polite nod, nothing more.

C1-10P, or Chopper as he's more commonly known, will run the other way after the general if he sees him. At least sometimes. Otherwise, he's getting into fights with R2.

Sabine Wren will stoutly look the other way, off into the distance, lost in thought. Their conversations are short and brief.

Commander Rex and Ahsoka Tano are friendlier than the rest. However, he can see that they're taking a lot of effort to not just run away. From him? He doesn't know.

What he doesn't know is that Hera is reminded of two of her boys that she lost to the empire every time she sees him joke around or trains with his saber.

What he doesn't know is that Zeb is reminded of his younger brother with sharper blue eyes who he would constantly bicker with when he sees the twins squabble over something so minute.

What he doesn't know is that Kallus is reminded of a strong Jedi who will fight to protect those he loves when he willingly gives himself up to stop others from getting hurt.

What he doesn’t know is that Chopper is reminded of the man his pilot loved or the easy target to pick on who saved him so many times and cleaned him up when he gives a sage piece of wisdom or he lovingly patches up his old R2 unit.

What he doesn't know is that Sabine is reminded of who she couldn't save with that ship, of a mission long abandoned by everyone but her, of her father and brother in everything but blood who had been counting on her, every time she sees a bright smile or roguish grin from him.

What he doesn't know is that Rex is reminded of a strong-willed general who fought long and hard at his side, who looked after every single _vod,_ who tried his hardest to remember every shiny's name when he jumps headfirst into a fight to minimalise casualties.

What he doesn't know is that Rex is reminded of a cool, calm senator who had the same inflections in her words and who tried to better the lives of him and his _vode_ when he is speaking quietly to a shaken refugee or saved prisoner.

What he doesn't know is that Ahsoka is reminded of her master, her older brother who she couldn't save when she watches him learn and fight because the two look _so similar_ yet _so different_ at the same time.

What he doesn't know is that Ahsoka is also reminded of her role model, who taught her so much about the galaxy, who had the same facial expressions and cared so much when she sees him teach a new trick to others or scrunch his face when he can't remember something because the mannerisms are just _so alike._

Luke didn't know why the Ghost crew didn't particularly like him.

Not until he meets Ezra Bridger and is captivated by the man in front of him that he had only heard of through rumours and stories.

Not until he sees the ghost of Kanan Jarrus checking up on little Jacen and seeing the loving husband and father that he was told to be.

Not until he sees footage of his father fighting in his prime and watching with his own eyes the famed Hero With No Fear.

Not until he sees his mother speaking before the galactic senate and being unable to draw his eyes from a face that looks _so much_ like Leia but her poise and grace is all him.

Only then does he realise why.


End file.
